


Bored Neal

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Humor, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Neal decides to pull a prank on his co-workers





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fic is written to fill the office square on my Settings Bingo card. (http://x.getyourwordsout.net/bingo15/09.jpg)

Peter sighs, he normally gets one of the clerks to do the secretarial part of his job, but Linda is on sick leave and he doesn´t want to bother his other agents with this. He is not a manager who finds himself too good to do these jobs himself. So he walks up to the copy machine and stops.

There is a plasticized message taped to the wall behind the copier. He starts reading it.

 

**ATTENTION**

 

The COPY MACHINE is now **VOICE ACTIVATED**.

To make copies or scan, place the original in the machine:

 

USING VOICEOVER IS EASY.

➀  Stand close to the printer

 

➁  Simply speak one of the **following simple commands** :

“PRINT”

“COPY”

“SCAN”

 

➂  You may also speak **additional complex commands** :

“PRINT FIVE COPIES”

“PRINT FIVE COPIES DOUBLE SIDED”

“COPY TWO TIMES ON LEGAL PAPER”

 

There are many voices to recognize that it needs to get to know your voice, you may have to repeat your command several times.

 

MAKE SURE YOU SPEAK SLOWLY AND LOUDLY UNTIL IT MAKES A COPY.

 

If you have problems call ext. 104 or 141.

 

Thank you for your co-operation.

 

 

He hates these new technologies, but he puts the originals in the copier and says, “Copy two copies”.

When nothing happens, he tries again.

“Copy twoooo cop-pies.”

“Two”

“Two copies”

“TWO COPIES”

“TWO copies, please.”

“Copy ç§é”#@”

 

Peter can feel his blood pressure built, so he stops, breaths, like El taught him and decides that Neal can have a go with the damn machine.

He finds Neal behind his desk with a baby phone, chuckling. The look on his face must be enough for Neal to immediately stop laughing and pulls his feet from his desk.

“I´m sorry, Peter, but these mortgage fraud cases are so boring, you can´t blame a guy for trying to make a friendly working environment.”

“Neal, this…”

“Oh, Clinton is coming in, want to pull a prank on him to?”

“What are you suggesting?”

“You ask him to copy a file, leave the rest to me.”

Peter studies Neal for a second, he shouldn´t do it. This way he is enabling Neal but then he smiles, “OK, let´s do this.”

He knows it is petty, but the kid inside of him wants to get payback. That is what Neal does to him, he gets the kid in Peter to the surface.

Neal strolls to the copier and fiddles with it, coming out with a file, like he just printed some papers. He gives a small nod to Peter, who asks Clinton to copy the file he is holding.

Clinton walks up to the copier and starts copying the file. Peter and Neal are watching him from Peter´s office and can see that he takes out the copies and studies them. He then opens the top loader and checks the glass plate, he rubs it with a paper towel. He closes it again and then starts opening the different trays of the copier. He shoves the copies in the shredder and puts the originals in the loader and copies them again. When he takes out the copy, Peter can see the frustration and he starts the opening of the trays once more.

“What did you do?” Peter feels bad for Clinton, but Neal´s eyes are bright with joy.

“I copied some stray hairs and put those papers back in the paper tray of the photocopier. Excellent prank, is it not? Let´s get Diana next.”

“Are you suicidal?” Peter asks with raised eyebrows.

Neal gives it a moment thought and then decide he better not pull a prank on Diana. She will probably not kill him, but he is not sure that she wouldn´t maim him.

“Jones?” Peter calls out, feeling sorry for pulling the prank on Clinton. “What is keeping you?”

“There are some hairs stuck in the machine, I think we should call IT and let them have the machine cleaned.”

“It´s OK, I will take care of it.” Peter states while accepting the copies. Clinton goes back to his desk.

Peter turns towards Neal. “I humored you, so now gets back to work and solve me a case, or I will tell Clinton you pulled a prank on him.”

Neal´s eyes betray that he is up for the challenge.

 


End file.
